El Adiós
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Albus Dumbledore se enfrenta a la muerte, pero primero debe librarse de algunos demonios que aún lo persiguen, sus recuerdos. Respuesta al Reto "Cinco Cosas" de la Comunidad Weird Sisters.
1. La muerte ante ti

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos son propiedad de J K Rowling**

**Respuesta al reto "Cinco Cosas" de la Comunidad Weird Sisters. En mi caso, cinco cosas que pudo haber hecho Albus Dumbledore antes de morir.**

* * *

En cuanto la puerta del despacho se cerró, Albus Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente y recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar de la silla.

Nunca le había preocupado el enfrentarse a la muerte, lo había hecho ya más de una vez. Sin embargo, reconocía que el saber con antelación cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida no era una sensación muy agradable.

- Curioso – susurró con una sonrisa torcida.

Sí, esa era una palabra más que apropiada para explicarse a si mismo el porqué sus emociones siempre hábilmente contenidas parecían haberse rebelado luchando por aflorar, como si estuvieran aterradas de quedarse allí dentro en su pecho y no salir nunca más, hasta el fin.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se permitió recordar a Ariana? Ah, allí estaba el dolor; reconocía ese aguijón en el corazón sin problemas, no es que no lo tuviera allí siempre, claro, pero hacía mucho que no lo sentía tan punzante.

Abeforth, el pobre e incomprendido Abeforth. Casi le aliviaría pensar que su muerte pudiera producirle algún tipo de alegría, pero su hermano era un buen hombre, rencoroso y con razón, si, pero bueno e iba a extrañarlo.

¿Y Él? Hizo una mueca de impotencia cuando todos los recuerdos se abrieron paso. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo si pensaba en Él; la única persona que había logrado despertar toda clase de emociones en su corazón, las más extremas, las que probablemente nadie imaginaría siquiera que Albus Dumbledore pudiera albergar; nobles como el amor, la añoranza, la alegría, y las más ruines, las que lo avergonzaban pero no podía evitar, el rencor, el desprecio y una gran decepción.

Merlín sabía que su vida estaba poblada de cabos sueltos, tantos años en la tierra y cuántas cosas iba a dejar a la deriva.

Si tan sólo pudiera…no, no era posible, debía reservar todas sus energías para encontrar los Horrocrux faltantes y preparar a Harry para continuar su misión; aún si le quedaba casi un año como Severus había pronosticado no era suficiente tiempo. No podía pensar en sí mismo, no estaba bien.

Pero muy dentro de sí, allí dónde aún vivía sólo Albus, una vocecita le recordó aquella frase que alguna vez le dijera a Harry para intentar explicarle los misterios de la vida.

"Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente aventura"

Él tenía muchos defectos, miles, pero siempre fue un hombre muy ordenado y le encantaban las aventuras; no obstante, antes de enfrentarse a esta tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que atender.

De modo que con una sonrisa expectante y una buena dotación de caramelos de limón en los bolsillos, Albus Dumbledore se dispuso a iniciar el viaje más extraordinario de su vida, el del adiós.

* * *

N.A. Esto parece más un drabble que una viñeta, pero como no tenemos límites se puede escribir sin la angustia de ser mucho o poco. Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen los posibles errores, pero el buen Dumbledore es un personaje complicado y estoy tratando que resulte lo más IC que se pueda. Gracias por el apoyo, va una y faltan cuatro. Besos, Aglaia.


	2. El mejor hermano

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Respuesta al reto "Cinco Cosas" de la Comunidad Weird Sisters.**

* * *

Tras pasar varios días indagando aquí y allá acerca de la vida del joven Tom Riddle fuera de Hogwarts, el viejo mago podía reconocer que empezaba a sentirse exhausto. Le hubiera gustado achacarle su cansancio a la proximidad de la muerte, pero si era honesto consigo mismo lo cierto era que tantos años encima debilitaban a cualquiera.

En la plaza de Hogsmeade pocas almas se encontraban a esas horas de la noche, y los que por allí andaban, bueno, no eran precisamente la compañía ideal para compartir una copa.

Albus Dumbledore reconoció a Madame Rosmerta haciéndole gestos desde la puerta de su taberna, invitándolo a pasar con una amplia sonrisa, pero el mago le hizo una señal de saludo para luego indicarle que se dirigía al otro lado del pueblo. La bruja ocultó un gesto de desagrado y tras asentir pesadamente dio media vuelta de regreso a su local.

Como hacía siempre que se detenía frente a la puerta del bar de su hermano, sacó la varita para enderezar el letrero a la entrada; sabía que era un acto tonto porque en cuanto saliera Abeforth lo volvería a descolgar, pero se había convertido en una costumbre que encontraba muy divertida, especialmente porque él nunca le había dicho que dejara de hacerlo.

Sólo había un par de clientes en el local, cada uno más sospechoso que el otro; nunca comprendería porqué la gente que tenía cosas que ocultar se esmeraba tanto en demostrarlo.

Su hermano estaba de espaldas a la barra, contando botellas al parecer. Albus se acomodó en uno de los taburetes y se dedicó a contemplar el lugar con mirada pensativa.

_- Abriré un bar, eso es lo que voy a hacer y no te dejaré entrar nunca. – espetaba rabioso un hombre ya en sus treinta años, aunque la expresión caprichosa recordaba a la de un niño._

_Un Albus Dumbledore sólo unos años mayor lo oía con tranquilidad apoyado en la verja de una vieja casa._

_- No creo que debas ser tan selectivo, Abeforth, no cuando apenas empiezas tu negocio. – replicó con calma su hermano._

_- No me vengas con eso, no me trates como a un idiota, deja eso para tus estudiantes, ellos podrán creer lo que quieran de ti, yo sé que en realidad te avergonzaría tener un hermano tabernero, ¿verdad? El mejor mago de nuestros tiempos no se rebajaría a que lo relacionen con alguien como yo, eso es. – casi escupió el más joven con desprecio._

_- Te equivocas, Abeforth, nunca me he avergonzado de ti y sé que jamás lo haré; podría ser al revés, si somos honestos. – le dijo con voz profunda._

_Su hermano lo vio fijamente y por un segundo o menos pareció cruzar una sombra de compasión por sus ojos, pero fue prontamente reemplazada por su hostilidad habitual._

_- Di lo que quieras, pondré mi bar una vez que hayamos vendido esta casa, no sé porqué la conservamos tanto tiempo. – Abeforth señaló el edificio tras ellos._

_- Yo tampoco lo sé. – musitó Albus._

_- Pues eso, la vendemos, te doy tu mitad y con la mía abro mi local. – continuó el otro sin escucharlo._

_- Te he dicho que no quiero ni un solo knut, úsalo todo para tu negocio. – ofreció su hermano._

_- ¿Para que vayas luego a reclamarme y querer decidir? De ninguna manera, será sólo mío; lo compraré donde quiera, entrará quien me parezca y le pondré el nombre que me dé la gana, le pondré…Cabeza de Cabra. – afirmó Abeforth cruzándose de brazos._

_- Visto así, ¿Porqué no Cabeza de Puerco? Suena mejor. – sugirió su hermano conteniendo apenas una sonrisa._

_- ¿Te parece gracioso? Pues así será, Cabeza de Puerco, así se va a llamar y no podrás impedirlo. – le dijo muy satisfecho._

_- Nunca lo intentaría, Abeforth. – rió Albus divertido._

El golpeteo del vidrio sobre la superficie de madera regresó al presente a Dumbledore, encontrándose con la mirada azul de su hermano menor.

- ¿Vas a pedir algo o sólo vienes a admirar la decoración? – le preguntó mordaz.

- Buenas noches, Abeforth; un whisky de fuego estará bien si eres tan amable. – le pidió Albus.

El otro bufó y levantó una ceja extrañado, pero no dijo nada, sólo le alcanzó un vaso polvoriento y medio lleno de un líquido ambarino.

- No acostumbras beber eso, casi nunca pasas de una cerveza de mantequilla. – observó Abeforth sin dejar de limpiar su barra.

- ¿Es verdad eso? Oh, bueno, hoy me siento de humor para algo más fuerte. – mencionó el mayor sorbiendo su bebida.

El otro mago continuó afanándose en sus labores, dirigiéndole una que otra mirada ocasional a su hermano que parecía entretenido observando las botellas apiladas tras el mesón, por lo que se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y te obligué a probar esas pociones con las que estaba experimentando? – le preguntó.

- Claro que lo recuerdo. – masculló resentido. – Estuve internado en San Mungo dos semanas, padre casi te mata.

Albus sonrió al rememorar esa parte que ya casi había olvidado, la primera y única paliza que recibió de su padre.

- No fui un buen hermano, ¿verdad? – comentó tranquilo al cabo de un momento.

- No, no lo fuiste. – replicó el otro sin sutilezas.

- Lo siento mucho, Abeforth. – pronunció Albus viéndolo fijamente.

Su hermano le devolvió la mirada y un extraño entendimiento pareció reflejarse en sus ojos claros.

- ¿De qué te sirve tener a ese buitre como profesor de pociones si no puede hacer algo para curar esa mano? – preguntó enderezando el gesto y tomando una botella vacía para colocarla en su lugar.

- Severus hace todo lo que está a su alcance y más. – replicó su hermano.

Un bufido fue la respuesta a su afirmación, viéndolo escéptico.

- Tú sí fuiste un buen hermano, Abeforth, el mejor; para Ariana y para mí. – le dijo Albus con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

- Díselo a ella. – masculló con amargura el menor.

- Siempre lo supo, por eso eras su favorito. – sonrió triste su hermano.

Abeforth cabeceó inseguro, dándole vueltas al lienzo con el que limpiaba, con la vista gacha. Sólo reaccionó cuando oyó el asiento arrastrarse y a su hermano dejar unas monedas sobre la barra.

- ¿A dónde vas ahora, Albus? – le preguntó al fin.

- A muchos lugares, algunos conocidos y otros no tanto. Hay uno en particular al que me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero no puedo pedírtelo, no sería justo de mi parte. – respondió.

- Como quieras; sólo procura que no te achicharren la otra mano, ya no tienes más. – chasqueó la lengua el menor.

- ¿Preocupado por mí, Abeforth? – inquirió Albus con voz burlona y cierto anhelo escondido.

- Puedes pensar lo que mejor te parezca. – espetó el cantinero dándole la espalda.

- Gracias por todo, Abeforth, buenas noches. – se despidió Albus recibiendo sólo un gruñido como respuesta.

Dumbledore salió con paso tranquilo del local, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y canturreando entre dientes una alegre melodía.

Sus carcajadas se oyeron en todo el pueblo al notar que el letrero sobre el bar volvía a descolgarse tan pronto como se alejó.

- El mejor, Abeforth, tú siempre fuiste el mejor. – le dijo a la oscuridad.

* * *

**N.A**. Esta me ha gustado, siempre me imaginé así la relación entre Dumbledore y su hermano. Al parecer tirante y llena de rencores, pero la sangre es sangre y no necesariamente con odio de por medio. Es simpático este Abeforth y me da mucha pena que él y su hermano no pudieran llevarse mejor. Bueno, van dos y faltan tres; ustedes saben cómo hacerme feliz. Besos, Aglaia.


	3. Familia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. **

**Respuesta al reto "Cinco Cosas" de la Comunidad Weird Sisters.**

* * *

Una oscura figura vestida de gris se apareció a las afueras del Valle de Godric, espantando a unos gatos que se disputaban los restos de comida que alguien había lanzado por allí.

Albus Dumbledore caminó con paso lento hacia la iglesia del pueblo; sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, la que le agobiaba siempre que se dirigía a ese lugar. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a encontrar, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso, por eso odiaba ir, podía admitirlo, aunque le avergonzara profundamente.

Pasó por la casa de los Potter y se detuvo un momento para observar los escombros y el mensaje fuera de la propiedad. Ojalá hubiera traído a Harry alguna vez, estando solo no lo comprendería del todo, pero confiaba en que tal vez con los años, cuando fuera mayor…

Tiempo, se recordó, no sabemos si tenemos tiempo, él al menos no lo tenía. Con un suspiro dio media vuelta y tras una última mirada a la casa en ruinas retomó su camino.

Con la mano sana abrió la verja del cementerio y enderezando los hombros se dirigió a la fila que conocía tan bien. Dos veces había dado esos pasos con la certeza de que cada una le había arrebatado parte importante de su corazón, sintiendo que la pérdida se hacía cada vez mayor.

Se detuvo frente a la primera lápida inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

- Madre – saludó.

La tumba de Kendra Dumbledore, de frío mármol, era de algún modo como ella lo fue en vida; sólida, resistente a las adversidades y muy digna. No importaba lo que la gente hubiera podido pensar, fue una gran mujer que sufrió mucho y veía siempre enturbiados sus momentos de efímera felicidad por los reveses del destino.

Hija de muggles, vivió en una época en que los de su clase debían soportar desplantes y miradas burlonas, pero ella las tomó y las convirtió en la base de su orgullo. Parecía soberbia, avergonzada por su origen, pero en la familia se sabía que no era verdad; prueba de ello era que su hijo mayor llevara como uno de sus nombres el de su padre muggle.

_- Albus, ayuda a tu hermano con los deberes. – decía una mujer de claros cabellos llevando a una bebé en brazos._

_Un niño de aproximadamente diez años la veía sin disimular una mueca de disgusto obligado a dejar el gran libro que leía._

_- Pero, madre, Abeforth no quiere que le ayude, ni siquiera le gusta estudiar, ¿porqué no dejas que vaya a jugar con sus animales? – le sugirió el pequeño Albus suplicante._

_- Ningún hijo mío va a entrar a Hogwarts sabiendo sólo de crianza de cabras, ve a ayudarle para que esté preparado. – insistió su madre._

_- Aún tiene tiempo, yo iré el año entrante, necesito estudiar. – se desesperó el chico blandiendo su pesado libro._

_- Abeforth lo necesita más que tú. – le hizo ver su madre meciendo a la bebé que había empezado a llorar. – Tranquila, Ariana._

_- No es mi culpa que él sea un tonto. – espetó el chiquillo con desprecio._

_Albus se arrepintió tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios y vio a su madre abochornado. Ella lo observó inmutable, sólo el brillo de sus ojos azules delataba lo mucho que la habían herido esas palabras. Tranquila y sin decir una palabra, salió de habitación volviendo sólo unos minutos después ya sin la niña._

_Tomó una silla al lado de la que ocupaba su hijo y con mano firme le hizo levantar el rostro que el niño mantenía agachado. Su mirada se dulcificó al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_- Mamá, yo no quise…- intentó excusarse el pequeño._

_- Albus, escúchame, tienes un don. Eres brillante como no creo haya otro niño en el mundo y lo que para otros resulta casi imposible tú puedes hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Admiro tu dedicación y lo mucho que te esfuerzas por ser aún mejor, pero si vuelves a expresarte así de tu hermano alguna vez sentiré vergüenza de tenerte como hijo. – le dijo muy seria._

_- Pero, mamá, yo quiero a Abeforth, y a Ariana, no lo dije con mala intención, créeme. – aseguró suplicante._

_- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé, pero a veces el decir que quieres a alguien no es suficiente; recuerda que eres el mayor y si algo nos pasa a tu padre y a mí, cuento contigo para proteger a tus hermanos, prométeme que vas a usar esa privilegiada cabecita tuya para velar por ellos, ¿podrás hacer eso? – le pidió su madre secando sus lágrimas con ademán cariñoso._

_- Lo prometo, mamá, no voy a dejar que nadie les haga daño nunca.- le aseguró con fiera determinación._

_Kendra lo envolvió en sus brazos y acarició su cabeza con ternura._

_- Ese es mi Albus, mi brillante Albus. – mencionó con una nota de orgullo en la voz._

- Cuánto te fallé, madre, ¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez? – le dijo al viento el mago ya mayor contemplando la tumba. – No estuve para ti, ni para Abeforth y mucho menos para…

Su mirada pasó de la gran lápida a una más pequeña y sencilla al lado; esbozó una sonrisa triste al observar el grabado sobre la piedra.

"_Donde esté tu tesoro estará también tu corazón"_

- Ariana. – susurró.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y sintiendo una garra estrujándole el corazón, se arrodilló con dificultad hasta quedar sentado sobre la hierba.

No hubo ni habría una criatura más dulce y gentil sobre la tierra que su pobre hermana; lo más noble y puro que conociera.

El sólo recordar su rostro le dolía en lo más profundo, con sus largos y hermosos cabellos, jugando y corriendo antes de…

Arrancó un trozo de hierba sin darse cuenta al recordar el ataque a la pobre niña que no sólo había destrozado su vida sino que también los había privado de la presencia de su padre, preso por cobrar venganza con su propia mano; entonces no lo comprendió, era muy joven, pero de haber sido mayor con gusto lo habría acompañado.

_Albus, con sólo dieciséis años, se esmeraba en leer tres libros en simultáneo. Su habitación se encontraba en el piso más alto y alejado de la casa; su madre había accedido a permitirle mudarse del dormitorio que compartía con Abeforth siempre y cuando no se pasara todo el día encerrado. Iba a empezar su último año en Hogwarts y acababa de llegarle su insignia de Premio Anual que brillaba sobre una mesita. Abeforth se mofaba diciéndole que ya tenía asegurados los EXTASIS y que no tenía sentido afanarse tanto estudiando. Albus secretamente estaba de acuerdo, los exámenes serían pan comido, le extrañaría no obtener Sobresaliente en todos, pero quería más; él sabía que allí fuera le esperaban millones de cosas por conocer y ansiaba terminar la escuela para salir en su búsqueda._

_El crujir de la puerta a sus espaldas hizo que se diera vuelta con brusquedad para encontrarse con el rostro plácido de su hermana pequeña que lo veía desde la rendija que había abierto con suavidad._

_- Ariana, cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes subir, podrías caerte, ¿Por qué no estás con Abeforth? – le preguntó procurando no demostrar su exasperación; no quería provocar un arrebato de ira en la chiquilla._

_La pequeña le hizo un gesto señalando la ventana._

_- Con sus cabras. – Resopló Albus rodando los ojos.- ¿porqué no vas a ayudarlo?_

_Nuevamente su hermana dirigió la vista fuera de la habitación con una mueca triste y Albus miró más atento._

_- ¡Ah, la lluvia! No te gusta.- se recordó en un susurro, para luego agregar más alto. - ¿Y madre? Puedes ayudarla a preparar la cena._

_La niña se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a mirarse los pies descalzos._

_- ¿Quieres pasar un momento? – sugirió su hermano resignado._

_No había terminado de hablar y la pequeña ya cruzaba la puerta y se apresuraba a sentarse sobre la cama tan ágil como un ciervo._

_- Voy a terminar de leer esto e iremos a ver a madre, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas ruido. – le pidió Albus a su hermana volviendo su atención a los libros._

_El joven Dumbledore olvidó pronto la presencia de la niña, enfrascado en su lectura, cuando sintió un suave tirón en la manga que casi lo hace saltar del asiento._

_Ariana lo veía sonriente y sostenía una bolsita en las manos mientras saltaba sobre uno y otro pie._

_- ¿Qué es eso? – se extrañó su hermano._

_La pequeña extendió el paquete para que Albus lo examinara con atención._

_- Lo encontraste en mi baúl, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sin molestarse.- Ayudé a un compañero con sus deberes y me los regaló en agradecimiento; su madre se los envió, ellos son muggles. Creo que les llaman caramelos de limón, sí, son muy buenos._

_Su hermana le devolvió una mirada tímida y anhelante y Albus fingió pensar antes de dirigirse a ella._

_- Hagamos algo, Ariana. Ya no llueve, ¿ves? Ve con Abeforth a jugar con sus animales y puedes llevarte la bolsa para que la compartas con él, ¿qué te parece? – ofreció el joven._

_Ariana asintió encantada y tras tomar la bolsa contra su pecho corrió hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir dio media vuelta para volver con su hermano mayor y tras empinarse un poco le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla; luego dejó la habitación cerrando tras de sí._

_Albus quedó sorprendido; raramente Ariana tenía esos gestos de afecto y mucho menos con él. Sonriendo quedamente volvió la atención a sus libros._

- Mi dulce Ariana, eres a la que más fallé. – susurró el viejo ante la tumba con gruesas lágrimas cayendo sobre su barba.

Deslizó su mano ennegrecida sobre el frío mármol, embargado por los recuerdos que le atormentaban.

- Muy pronto las veré de vuelta para pedirles perdón, pero aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas por aquí; sólo espérenme un poco más.- dijo viendo las blancas lápidas.

Pareció batallar consigo mismo antes de levantarse, como si deseara permanecer allí, pero ahogando un suspiro sacó la varita e hizo aparecer sendos ramos de blancas rosas para adornar las tumbas; luego rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un puñado de caramelos de limón que colocó sobre la losa de su hermana.

Se incorporó con pesar y tras dar una última mirada giró para tomar el camino de salida.

Ahora debía continuar con sus obligaciones antes de su próxima visita, la más difícil, no se creyó con fuerzas para ir en ese momento, no podría soportarlo. En cambio, apareció en el pueblo de Hogsmeade para enrumbarse hacia el castillo; necesitaba hablar con Harry y averiguar si había obtenido ya el recuerdo de Slughorn. Él podría esperar, un poco más no importaba ya.

* * *

**N.A. Esta es la más triste, creo. Pobre familia, cuánto sufrimiento. Releí el sexto libro para ser lo más fiel posible que se puede con situaciones que no conocemos y no encontré mención a si Ariana hablaba o no, de modo que opté por lo segundo, más acorde con las secuelas del trauma, me parece. En cuanto a Kendra, se menciona que tenía un carácter difícil y orgulloso, pero nunca que fuera una mala madre, sólo algo fría, de modo que decidí retratarla así. Cada vez me alegra más haber escogido este tema, es tan rico. Bueno, ya saben cómo hacerme feliz. Van tres y faltan dos. Besos, Aglaia. **


	4. Él

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Respuesta al Reto Cinco Cosas de la Comunidad Weird Sisters.**

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a **_**Dryadeh**__**,**_** que deseaba un Dumbledore/Grindelwald, ojalá que te guste.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sentía que se le acababa el tiempo, la muerte parecía cada vez más cercana; el joven Malfoy procuraba recordárselo con frecuencia, aún cuando no lo supiera, pobre muchacho. Al menos el haber obtenido la promesa de Severus de actuar una vez que llegara el momento le dejaba más tranquilo.

Según sus cálculos, no podía tener más de un par de meses y con la memoria que Harry consiguiera de Horace sólo había confirmado sus peores temores. Pero estos también tenían visos de esperanza, pues contaba con la seguridad de andar a paso firme, sabía cuál era el lugar donde podría encontrarse otro de los Horrocrux y esta vez llevaría a Harry con él. Era necesario que el joven tuviera una idea más concreta de a qué se enfrentaba, ya iba siendo hora de acabar con las lecciones teóricas.

Pero antes de eso…

Se movía como un autómata, su aparición fue automática y ni siquiera necesitó pensar en su destino, antes de darse cuenta estaba allí, en la cima de esa montaña que había evitado a toda costa por décadas, contemplando el oscuro castillo devenido en prisión para albergar a uno de los magos más siniestros de todos los tiempos.

Nurmengard. Esa amplia fortaleza de la que apenas si podía divisar la torre más alta, allí donde se encontraba Él.

Grindelwald el villano, su adversario en aquel épico duelo que la gente tanto comentaba, el que fuera alguna vez terror del mundo mágico.

Pero en ese momento, cuando pensaba en cada detalle de ese poco tiempo compartido, sólo podía pensar en él como Gellert, el joven que llegó a su vida en su época más sombría y la llenó de una luz cegadora que arrasó a su paso con cada sombra que se interpusiera entre ambos.

Por primera y última vez en su vida, Albus Dumbledore simplemente se dejó llevar por esa marea viviente, esa fuerza de la naturaleza que habitaba dentro del hombre que alguna vez llamó su mejor amigo.

Cuando las responsabilidades lo oprimían y sentía sus ilusiones morir, él llegó a su vida para llevarlo de la mano por caminos inexplorados.

Entonces, apenas con dieciocho años, debió abandonar su sueño de conocer el mundo por la imprevista muerte de su madre y sintió que un peso infinito caía sobre sus hombros; no sólo era de los pocos que conocía las horribles circunstancias del accidente, sino que además debía encargarse de Abeforth y Ariana. Un hermano de carácter rebelde que hacía lo que le daba la gana y una hermana que demandaba toda su atención para evitar que se lastimara a sí misma y a quienes la rodeaban.

La frustración resultaba insoportable hasta que la buena de Bathilda llegó un día a casa con su acostumbrada tarta de calabaza, sólo que esta vez no estaba sola y fue entonces cuando todo empezó.

_Albus contemplaba hechizado al joven hombre que sentado en la cerca de su casa, con los claros cabellos al viento y mil ademanes entusiastas, exponía lo que para él consistiría el futuro de la raza mágica._

_- Te lo digo, Albus, juntos seremos invencibles; nadie se atrevería jamás a hacernos frente y lo mejor es que no hará falta. ¿Quién va a rebatir nuestras ideas? ¿Quién dirá que estamos equivocados? Nadie podrá hacerlo, jamás. Mucha gente piensa igual que tú y yo, es sólo que no tienen las agallas para admitirlo, son borregos que siguen a sus jefes de turno; pero nosotros, Albus, seremos líderes, les daremos voz a todos aquellos que saben de la supremacía del mundo mágico. – sostenía Gellert Grindelwald con los ojos brillando por la emoción._

_- Tienes razón, Gellert, pero debemos actuar con mucha precaución; habrá desconfianza, es natural. – mencionó Albus con tono más calmado._

_- ¿Desconfianza? ¿De quiénes? Cobardes que se resisten a los cambios, defensores de los muggles, ellos no significan nada. – replicó su amigo con desprecio._

_- Comprenderán, tienen que hacerlo, todo esto es por su bien. – dijo Albus convencido._

_- Por supuesto, amigo, por el bien de todos, por el Bien Mayor. – le recordó Gellert con una sonrisa apoyando la mano sobre su hombro._

_El joven Dumbledore lo observó riendo entre dientes y colocando una mano sobre la otra._

_- Por el Bien Mayor, Gellert. – concordó._

Ahora, tantos años después, Albus Dumbledore observó su mano calcinada con profunda concentración, examinándola minuciosamente como si esperara encontrar algo especial en ella, la mano que le había dado tantas veces sellando un pacto de amistad.

- El Bien Mayor. – dijo el viejo con una mueca amarga.

No recordaba cuándo fue la primera vez que usó esas palabras, si se lo dijo o lo escribió en alguna de esas notas enviadas a media noche, cuando las horas no eran suficientes para decirse tantas cosas, cuando se levantaba antes del amanecer para correr a buscarlo y contarle alguna idea que se le había ocurrido mientras dormía.

Ese periodo maravilloso duró hasta esa mañana, esa horrible mañana. Su propuesta de esconder a Ariana, los reclamos de Abeforth, los gritos de su hermano torturado, las malditas palabras murmuradas en simultáneo, el golpe del cuerpo al caer, el llanto, correr a buscarlo y no encontrarlo. ¿Cómo pudo huír el muy cobarde? Y una parte de él se lo agradecía, porque no hubiera podido enfrentarlo entonces.

Enterró ese recuerdo en su memoria profundamente, haciendo oídos sordos de sus crímenes porque habían demasiados motivos para esperar que otro tomara su lugar. Pero no había otro, fue entonces que comprendió que el pasado no da tregua, siempre regresa a cobrar sus deudas; una seguridad que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

Lo buscó por medio mundo, retrasando el encuentro tanto como le fue posible, pero el día llegó y tuvo a su viejo amigo cara a cara a su pesar.

_Dumbledore caminó con paso tranquilo, la varita en mano y una falsa expresión de placidez; las noticias indicaban que ese viejo bosque rumano era uno de sus lugares favoritos para retirarse luego de una masacre._

_Lo encontró al pie de un claro, también armado y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tan hermoso como siempre, pero ahora podía ver tras ese falso exterior, había en su mirada ira y también… ¿miedo? Sí, su viejo amigo le temía, no esperaba eso._

_- Te has tomado tu tiempo. – le dijo Gellert._

_- Algo, si; el profesorado es una actividad absorbente. – replicó Albus sin perder la calma._

_Los magos empezaron a moverse con suavidad, un paso a la vez y sin quitar la vista del otro._

_- Íbamos a liderar al mundo y terminaste dando clases a mocosos malcriados. – negó Grindelwald con aparente decepción._

_- Confío en que ellos trabajarán por el mundo, algunos al menos, y no dudo de que lo harán mucho mejor de lo que lo hubiéramos hecho juntos o haces tú ahora, claro. – le dijo Dumbledore con sencillez._

_- Sobre mi cadáver. – espetó el rubio alzando la varita._

_- Esperemos que eso no sea necesario. – asintió pesadamente el profesor._

_Los antiguos compañeros empezaron a intercambiar ataques a discreción, parecían medir al adversario con cada hechizo, sopesando sus habilidades, pensando el próximo movimiento._

_Un momento Albus se vio lanzado a la grava con un grueso roble a punto de caer sobre él, pero con un rápido movimiento de varita lo hizo a un lado._

_- ¡Incarcerus! – gritó el profesor._

_Los arbustos tras Gellert crecieron y se arremolinaron a su alrededor sujetándolo por brazos y piernas._

_Albus se acercó sin bajar la guardia, deteniéndose a cierta distancia._

_- Aquí podemos terminar, Gellert, es suficiente. – le dijo al otro._

_- ¿Terminar? ¿Crees que alguna vez tú y yo acabaremos? Imposible, Albus, lo sabes. – negó Grindelwald sin variar su sonrisa._

_- Lo pensaba también, pero ya dejé eso en el pasado, deberías hacer lo mismo. – le aconsejó Dumbledore bajando la varita inconscientemente._

_- De nuevo, no estamos de acuerdo. – espetó su rival._

_Antes de que el otro alcanzara a reaccionar, los arbustos se incendiaron y cayeron a los pies del mago sin dañarlo; su adversario recibió una maldición que lo lanzó contra un árbol cercano, dejando caer su varita en el proceso._

_- Confiado, siempre confiado; tu peor defecto, en eso no has cambiado. – se acercó Grindelwald._

_- ¿Porqué no el Avada Kedabra, Gellert? ¿No resulta más práctico? Siempre lo has usado sin dudar.- le dijo el otro con rencor y buscando la varita con el rabillo del ojo._

_- Deseo matarte tanto como tú a mí y de lo otro no puedes culparme, nunca quise que ocurriera. – le aseguró con aparente sinceridad Grindelwald._

_- ¡Pero ocurrió! ¿Por qué, Gellert? Y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de dar la cara. – lo acusó el profesor sin reprimir su condena._

_- Tenía antecedentes y no era tan fuerte como ahora, Albus, hubiera terminado en Azkabán, pero sufrí por ti. – le dijo el rubio con un brillo de pena en la mirada._

_- Aprecio la mentira, Gellert, es muy considerado de tu parte. – se burló Dumbledore._

_- Piensa lo que quieras. – retomó su mirada airada el mago._

_- Desde luego. – dijo Albus._

_Grindelwald lo vio desde su altura con desprecio, dando vueltas alrededor del árbol contre el que su rival se apoyaba, sin notar que la varita del caído había volado a su dueño hacía ya un buen rato. Cuando el mago de pie se disponía a dar un nuevo rodeo, fue sorprendido por Dumbledore con un hechizo que le dio de lleno en el abdomen y lo hizo trastabillar dejándole sin respiración._

_- Lamento el truco, pero este no es un duelo convencional. – se disculpó Dumbledore lanzando unas luces rojas de su varita al tiempo que se incorporaba._

_- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Grindelwald aún aturdido._

_- Un cuerpo de aurores vendrá en un segundo para detenerte, Gellert: como ya dije, aquí terminamos. – le recordó Albus caminando hacia su oponente._

_- ¡Nunca! – bramó el mago furioso y alzando la varita para atacar._

_Dumbledore no le dio tiempo, lanzó un hechizo que lo derribó e inmovilizó en lo que dura un suspiro. Grindelwald parpadeaba desesperado, intentando mover su cuerpo, pero era inútil, apenas si podía susurrar incoherencias._

_- A-va-da – alcanzó a decir con una mirada febril._

_Albus Dumbledore se acercó lo suficiente para inclinarse a su lado y rozar un mechón de sus largos cabellos con cierta añoranza en la mirada._

_- No puedo, Gellert, lo siento. – susurró en su oído poniéndose trabajosamente de pie y cogiendo la varita de su rival._

_Le dio la espalda tan pronto como los aurores hicieron su aparición y caminó en dirección contraria sin decir una palabra, ignorando las miradas de admiración y las felicitaciones. Fuera del claro puso una mano sobre el árbol más cercano y lloró._

Ahora, décadas después, el dolor había disminuido. Aún estaba allí, latente, pero la experiencia le enseñó dolorosamente que nada es lo que parece y el amar a alguien no te asegura que serás correspondido.

¿Gellert lo quiso? Le agradaba pensar que al menos le tuvo algún tipo de aprecio a su manera, no esperaba más.

Le dio vueltas a la varita entre los dedos de la mano sana y sonrió desdeñoso; para él ya no tenía sólo valor por ser la varita de saúco con la que soñara tanto en su juventud, sino porque era lo único que tenía de Él.

Con una última mirada a la torre más alejada, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Dumbledore no supo jamás que durante todo el tiempo que permaneció allí de pie, recordando, el hombre en la celda se había incorporado tanto como su maltrecho cuerpo le permitiera, fijando la mirada casi vacía en los barrotes de la pequeña ventana. Una sombra de su antigua sonrisa burlona cruzó su semblante cuando percibió la conocida presencia.

- Buenas noches, Albus. – susurró antes de recostarse de vuelta sobre el raído colchón.

* * *

**N.A. Esto ha resultado más complicado de lo que pensé, es que hay tantas lagunas y poca información, pero me ha gustado el resultado final, yo sí creo que Grindelwald quiso a Dumbledore a su manera, no muy noble, si, pero así somos después de todo. . Cada vez compadezco más al pobre Dumbledore, en serio. Había tanto que escribir que esto casi parece un oneshot y me alegra haber plasmado lo que quería. Disculpas por la pobre batalla, he comprobado otra de mis limitaciones. Espero que les gustara, especialmente a Dryadeh, ojalá fuera algo de lo que tenías en mente. Besos para todos, ya saben cómo hacerme feliz. Van cuatro y falta una. Aglaia. **


	5. No te irás solo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Respuesta al reto "Cinco Cosas" de la Comunidad Weird Sisters.**

**Esta viñeta se la dedico a quienes me acompañaron leyendo la historia y especialmente a Irene, Lyli y Clio que me hicieron llegar sus hermosos comentarios paso a paso.**

* * *

Cuando Albus Dumbledore le pidió a su alumno más querido que le obligara a beber esa agua que Voldemort dejara en la cueva para proteger el Horrocrux, supo que se enfrentaría a una situación terrible. Se encontraba más débil de lo que le había confesado a Severus, sus pociones apenas si conseguían mantenerlo en pie. Esta noche, con la Aparición hasta ese lugar tan remoto y el recorrido sorteando una serie de trampas que Harry ni siquiera había advertido, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un momento de descanso. Una vez más lo ignoró y se abocó a esa tarea que presentía sería una de las últimas.

Los primeros tragos le trajeron a la mente todos los recuerdos que le atormentaban desde su juventud, pero a duras penas consiguió hacerlos a un lado y continuar. El dolor era espantoso, como si fuera torturado por decenas de cruciatus en simultáneo, ¿cómo podía lacerar de ese modo la memoria? Hasta que no pudo, era ya demasiado; Merlín sabía que lo había dado todo, pero ya no tenía más, estaba acabado.

Se dejó caer como un muñeco de trapo contra las escarpadas piedras de esa pequeña isla flotante; no podía pensar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo podía sentir y eso lo llevaba a la locura. La misma imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su mente: la oscura cocina y sus hermanos atacados por aquel en quien tanto confiara; la voz de su madre salida de no sabía donde, reprochándole su traición, el tormento de su hermano menor y el cadáver, el cuerpo de Ariana allí tendido con los ojos vacíos, ¿cómo era eso posible? Él lo hizo, tuvo que ser Él, por Merlín que haya sido Él. Su varita no iba en esa dirección, jamás le habría apuntado a ella, era a Él a quien quería detener, a Él que dañaba a Abeforth, nunca lastimaría a su hermanita.

Apenas el dolor menguaba unos segundos, nuevamente le acercaban un cuenco con más de esa agua, ¿qué no oían cómo pedía piedad? ¿Por qué le hacían esto? Y todo volvía, sus súplicas rogando que lo atacara a él, a él que era el culpable de todo, pero Gellert no lo escuchaba porque ya no estaba ahí, sólo Abeforth llorando desconsolado con su hermana en brazos, inconsciente a todo lo que le rodeaba. Nadie vio a Albus arrodillado en el piso, anonadado y suplicante, pidiendo clemencia para su familia, ofreciéndose a ser asesinado si era necesario, pero que los dejaran en paz, sólo pedía que no los lastimaran más.

Allí estaba el agua de nuevo y nadie atendía a su pedido, ¿porqué no podían simplemente matarlo? ¿Quién disfrutaba haciéndole pasar por semejante agonía?

Entonces todo pasó, dejándolo exhausto y casi inconsciente, recorrido aún por los fantasmas del pasado, pero ahora al menos podía respirar.

No supo qué parte de sí lo trajo de vuelta al presente, recordando que no estaba solo, que Harry lo necesitaba y debía ayudarlo. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró ahuyentar a los inferi antes de que acabaran con el muchacho y eso fue todo; ya no habrían más actos heroicos viniendo de él, ese fue el último de todos: ahuyentar a un montón de muertos en vida.

No recordaba del todo bien qué sucedió a continuación; se sintió arrastrado por un cuerpo menudo que le susurraba palabras de ánimo, le prometía que todo estaría bien. ¡Que Merlín preservara su inocencia! Hacía muchos años que no sabía lo que era sentirse bien.

La conocida sensación de Aparición y la brisa fresca hicieron que recobrara algo de sus sentidos; entreabrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en Hogsmeade, la cantina de Abeforth a lo lejos. Ni siquiera se había despedido apropiadamente, ¿o si? No importaba, él entendería, él ayudaría llegado el momento.

Bastó que Harry mencionara la palabra "enfermería" para que comprendiera que el fin estaba cerca y sólo una persona podría ayudarle entonces: Severus.

Apenas si trataba de hacerle entender a Harry que era a Severus a quien necesitaba cuando Rosmerta apareció y les hizo ver algo que estrujó su corazón como la garra de un dragón furioso.

La Marca en Hogwarts. No, no podía ser, no allí. Sus niños, tenía que ir y saber si los estudiantes se encontraban bien.

Bajó con dificultad de la escoba prestada en la Torre de Astronomía, con Harry cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad y un nuevo latigazo de dolor lo golpeó.

Logró murmurar no sabía cómo un hechizo para inmovilizar al muchacho y así protegerlo, enseguida vio su varita volar lejos de él.

El joven Malfoy. Por supuesto, pobre muchacho, no sabía lo inocente que era y cómo lo estaban manipulando. Lo vio antes sí y no encontró más que un niño asustado, arrastrado por algo mucho más fuerte que él y atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Bueno, él tenía una para mostrarle, no iba a permitir que Tom corrompiera a otra alma si estaba en sus manos, por muy mal que hubiera actuado en su desesperación.

Mientras lo hacía hablar, confesarle el método que utilizó para conseguir hacer entrar a los Mortífagos al castillo, aguardaba la llegada de Severus. Él seguía al muchacho, tendría que llegar en cualquier momento. Más valía que se diera prisa porque sus pies no lo sostendrían más y terminaría sobre el frío suelo en cualquier momento.

Algo extraño ocurrió en tanto se esforzaba por alabar los empeños del muchacho por matarlo y ofrecerle luego su protección cuando Draco reconoció sus miedos.

Frente a él, muy por encima de la Torre, sobre la nada, una figura incorpórea se fue acercando muy despacio. Sus piernas resbalaron un poco más cuando reconoció a su padre, Percival, mirándolo con expresión apacible.

¿Tan cercana estaba ya la muerte que empezaba a alucinar? No, era él, con su barba castaña y sus bondadosos ojos azules, igual que la última vez que lo vio antes de que se lo llevaran a Azkabán. No le habló como tampoco lo hizo entonces, pero le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento que ya habían compartido cuando él era sólo un niño; le estaba diciendo que no se preocupara.

Debió desviar la vista cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta la abrió dando paso a un grupo de Mortífagos, justo en el momento en el que el joven Malfoy bajaba la varita.

Intentó ignorarlos, buscando a su padre, pero él ya se había ido; en su lugar la vio a ella, Kendra, su madre, tan altiva y orgullosa como siempre; casi sonrío al ver en sus ojos el desprecio con el que observaba a los sirvientes de Voldemort a sus pies. No dudaba que de ser corpórea les habría hecho saber cuánto le repugnaban.

A Albus le molestó tener que intercambiar palabras con los Carrow y Greyback, haciendo tiempo para la llegada de Severus; era necesario u obligarían a Draco a asesinarlo y eso no era justo para el chico. Si era honesto, tampoco deseaba darle a alguno de ellos la satisfacción de tener los honores.

Estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas cuando dos cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: con un sonoro estruendo, Severus llegó al lugar y, tras la imagen de su madre logró atisbar unas manos que le hacían gestos graciosos ocultándose tras su falda, era Ariana que mostraba su cara sonriente; no había atisbo de miedo en su mirada, no parecía ese animalito asustado que apenas si se dejaba ver en casa, se veía confiada y feliz.

Su familia había venido por él, lo perdonaba y querían acompañarlo.

¿Qué esperaba Severus?

Le suplicó un par de veces, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo dejara marchar, que no podría continuar en ese cuerpo maltrecho ni un segundo más, que su familia aguardaba por él.

Oyó entonces las palabras que a sus oídos no sonaron a maldición, sino a un ofrecimiento de libertad.

Por una centésima de segundo se preocupó por Harry y todo lo que no había alcanzado a explicarle, pero eligió mantener la confianza en ese muchacho extraordinario; él era mejor, más noble y desinteresado, él lo haría bien.

Y con esa seguridad se dejó caer.

Y mientras lo poco de vida que le quedaba lo abandonaba y lo envolvía el vacío, los rostros sonrientes de sus padres y hermana se hicieron aún más nítidos, acompañándolo en la caída, dando vueltas en el aire a su alrededor.

Muchos se sorprendieron por la plácida sonrisa en el rostro de Albus Dumbledore cuando lo encontraron tendido sobre el suelo de piedra, no creyeron que correspondiera con las horribles circunstancias de su muerte, aparentemente tan trágicas. Lo que ellos no podían saber era que fue justamente el abandonar esa existencia, que tuvo tanto de dolor y sinsabores, acompañado por sus seres más amados, lo que dibujó esa expresión de armonía en su semblante.

Porque Albus sabía que aún después de muerto tendría que estar atento a los acontecimientos, ya lo habían discutido él y Severus, pero ahora, por un momento al menos, quería regresar al lugar que llamó hogar antes que a Hogwarts, quería abrazar a sus padres y besar la frente de su hermana, quería paz, quería volver a ser sólo Albus.

* * *

**N.A. Bueno, esto ha sido realmente duro. La viñeta resulta cortita porque creo que no había mucho que decir, ya sabemos cómo se dieron las cosas esa noche. Quise mostrar las emociones de Dumbledore en ese momento y obviamente no pudieron ser demasiadas por su estado. Me gustó la idea de pensar que a lo mejor en el momento de la muerte, la gente a la que amamos viene a nosotros; puede que lo imaginemos o que realmente sucede, pero me pareció una buena manera de terminar. Sabemos que lo que más ansiaba Dumbledore era el perdón y quise que lo sintiera al final, se lo merecía. Gracias de nuevo por leer, labor cumplida y corazón contento, quiero a Albus más que nunca. Ya saben cómo hacerme feliz, cuídense mucho, nos leemos. Aglaia. **


End file.
